How to bully your lover
by Uncle.Dragon
Summary: Now, let that be a lesson to you, readers, bullying is not very nice, so I don't wanna see you doing it ever again, ya got that?


Everything turned upside down in Zenkichi's life when his father died before his fourth birthday; when he was raised by his mother; when his beloved dog was run over by a truck, and when the first fist slammed into his face.

It was tough when this continued too, not only physically, but mentally as well, but he managed to pull through. Not how you usually pull through though, but by giving back what he'd been getting.

Zenkichi disdained himself from others a lot, staying inside his near empty house much more than he should have to. When he did go out though, it was only to buy milk or other things for his mother.

High-school came, and Zenkichi was the head of his class.

He was rather surprised when he actually got himself a couple of friends in his first year, and it didn't seem that they were there to deceive him either; they were nice and they cared for him. Then Zenkichi entered college, and he began dating for the first time in his life.

So despite his tough start in life, Zenkichi was happy and smiling. Dating… it was funny, good, filled him with happiness, but sometimes, or most of the times, it was even sad, hurting, and all the bad one can ever imagine. He had his friends though, and they never let him down, not even if he did anything stupid.

Yes, he was very, very happy, and it didn't seem like that would change anytime soon. Until his old high-school called.

"Hello, this is Honekawa Suneo from Hakoniwa Academy. Am I speaking with Hitoyoshi Zenkichi?"

"Yeah, you are." The blond replied, giving a slight smile at his friends, who were all looking at him with confused expressions; high-schools usually didn't call their alumni.

"Alright. Let me get straight to the point; I would like to ask for you to visit our school and talk about bullying. Right now we have a major problem, and we just can't seem to fix it. One of our teachers thought that if we brought in a kid around their age they'd be more willing to listen. What do you say, Hitoyoshi?"

Zenkichi was silent for a few seconds, though they seemed like hours.

Never had he planned on telling anyone about bullying, or anything from his life to strangers. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell about his experience to kids that had no clue of what they were doing to others. Then again, wasn't that exactly why he was asked to do it?

"Sure. I'll do it."

"Okay, Can you come on the 13th, 10.30 in the morning?"

"Yes."

Both hung up and Zenkichi slipped the phone into the right pocket of his jeans just as arms suddenly wrapped around his waist from behind, pulling his body into a feminine one.

He smiled lightly, turning his head to look at his girlfriend Kurokami Medaka. The two had been dating for eleven months already, and despite fights and times with arguments, the two were doing very good.

"Hey there."

"Hi, Medaka. Finished early?" Zenkichi asked, turning around in the embrace and wrapping his arms around Medaka's neck as he placed a small kiss on her lips.

"Yeah. What about you though, finished yet?"

The blond shook his head. "No, not yet, but there's only one lesson left, and I don't think it'll matter if I skip."

"Ooooh, you naughty little...!" Medaka grinned and whistled, giving him another kiss. "Now what should I do to make you all pure and innocent again, hmm?"

"Definitely not what you have in mind."

"But you don't even know what I'm thinking of!"

"Heh, believe me, Medaka, I do."

Medaka pouted at him, Zenkichi merely grinning back sweetly.

"I'm not a brat."

"Whatever you say."

Silence erupted as the two continued glaring at each other, the blond with a softer look now.

"Let's get going, hm? I'm alone home tonight, and I need someone to make me dinner."

"Tch, I won't make you anything. You'll cook with me."

"Right, right, you said that last time too, darling."

"I mean it this time, Medaka."

* * *

Zenkichi's hand snaked up her upper body to her shoulder, up her neck and onto her scalp, massaging the skin there. The other hand was wrapped around Medaka's waist tightly as they grind their hips together slowly, but just good enough for the both of them.

They were on Medaka's bed back at her mansion, kissing, touching and caressing each other with hands, feet and lips, both letting out noises of pleasure and satisfaction.

Somewhere, during the dinner, their eyes met, and Medaka had him in her arms in less than three seconds, giving him a french kiss, and he was kissing back just as eagerly. The bed was found quickly after that, and they'd been on it for a good while, just kissing and loving.

Zenkchi had never felt like this with anyone before, so it was almost as if he was having his first once again, and that was good; to him, that was how it was supposed to be with love and stuff.

Feeling the arm around his waist traveling lower, Zenkichi shuddered and let out a small sound in agreement as the hand slipped into his pants and boxers. It didn't matter to the two that there was school the next day, or that they had homework, and food to eat. It was all irrelevant to them at the moment.

Medaka's hand rubbed against his cock gently, making him gasp and writhe under the woman for more of the amazing touch, which she gladly gave him. Medaka unzipped his jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers before she wrapped her fingers around his member, she then began pumping it.

Moaning, Zenkichi bucked into the touch. Unfortunately though, this did him nothing, as Medaka merely pulled her hand away. He opened his eyes slightly, panting as he looked up at his girlfriend.

"Oi…"

"Relax, I'll finish this soon enough, darling."

Their lips met again and tongues collided. They were both excited now, not wanting anything else but to get their orgasm. That was, however, not the reason they were doing this; they loved each other, and that was the most important thing for the two.

Both moaning into the kiss, Medaka wrapped her legs around Zenkichi's waist as she felt the blond fumble with her panties. She helped as much as she could (which wasn't very much seeing as she had both arms and both legs wrapped around the blond, and they were still lip locked), and it didn't take long until it was removed.

Nothing happened for a few minutes, though their kiss was broken and Medaka was able to hear the blond coating himself with lube through their heavy pants.

Suddenly something prodded against her entrance, causing her to tense and gasp softly. This didn't stop the blond from pressing his fingers through the clitoris though. It was easy to feel that Zenkichi had started with whole three fingers, and that was usual to the both of them too, so it'd surprise him if there had been anything less or more.

The digits weren't coated with anything, and Medaka let out a small whimper as they were pushed inside her without any sign of sympathy. Not that she needed it though, and Zenkichi knew that very well. Besides, they would be enjoying this sooner or later anyway.

Another whimper escaped her as the fingers were pulled back out and pushed back in again rather forcefully, but Medaka didn't mind it much. In fact, she rather enjoyed it, because this was Zenkichi, and Zenkichi meant her no harm at all.

The blond pulled his hand away and gave her a small, soft kiss as he guided his cock to her entrance. Feeling the head push past the vaginal walls, Medaka whimpered again as she tried to relax as much as possible. It hurt, and the fact that it wasn't even in yet made her slightly nervous and much tenser than she previously was despite her relaxed state.

She was kissed by the blond again, and a hand ran across her upper body, feeling up her large breasts and distracting her from the pain as much as possible, which wasn't really successful, but she appreciated the thought anyway.

Finally Zenkichi had pushed inside her, and they were both panting, whimpering and moaning, though for completely different reasons; Medaka herself, was in pain, but pleasured at the same time, while the blond could merely feel pleasure and pressure around him.

They stayed in their position for a little while; Medaka lying on her back, one hand grabbing the sheets, the other on Zenkichi's shoulder. Her legs were wrapped around the blond's waist and her body was trembling slightly, but was much more relaxed than it was minutes before. Zenkichi was leaning over her, knees on either side of her hips. One of his arms was wrapped securely around her slim waist, and the other had just taken the hand she grasped the sheets earlier.

The two tangled their fingers together, looking at each other through half lidded eyes. This moment was like magic for them, and that was why they had to stare into each other before they began, that was why they both closed the space between them and kissed gently, letting their tongues duel and rub against each other.

Half way through their kissing, Medaka felt Zenkichi pull out, causing her to gasp into the kiss. The blond also made a sound, but he couldn't register which kind. Then he pushed back in, with more force than when he entered, but he was still keeping it at a gentle pace.

They never were very eager, alright, that was a lie; they always were eager, but they never had rough, hard and totally meaningless sex anyway. Both wanted to keep it loveable and didn't want to hurt each other to any cost.

Zenkichi picked up his pace, and he found himself moaning every now and then even though he hadn't even found her uterus yet. Medaka was grunting and moaning as well, so it was obvious she enjoyed it thoroughly, which was important to him.

It didn't take long though, before the blond did find that entrance to her womb, and Medaka cried out on the bed, writhing and trembling as the pleasure ran through her. She began meeting the thrusts too, using her legs to meet Zenkichi when he pushed back inside.

"I love you, Medaka." The blond whispered into her ear, kissing the shell before moving to her lips and capturing them.

The kiss lasted for a very good while, lips merely moving against each other, massaging. Tongues also collided and licked lips and every wall of each others' mouths. Then, finally, after what seemed like forever, they broke the kiss for air, both gasping for it and moaning out.

"I love you too,"

* * *

It was a while since he'd last been walking through the doors of this school, and even though he had good memories of this place, Zenkichi didn't really miss it; everyone he'd become close to had ended up in the same college as him. It didn't really mattered that Medaka attended here either, because they'd always meet up after school anyways, or at least call each other and talk if they had something else to do.

The corridors were exactly as he remembered them to be; white, filled with lockers, doors and bright lights. Zenkichi made his way through it, suddenly very aware of what he was wearing, and he had the urge to find a mirror to make sure he was looking alright; he hadn't bothered to dress up or anything, and was merely wearing loose - light blue jeans and a red shirt, on top of that, his hair wasn't brushed and he hadn't slept all too much the night before.

Fortunately he remembered where the bathrooms were and stepped inside one of them, locking the door. Looking at himself through a mirror on the wall, he was slightly surprised to see that he was actually looking quite good (which merely meant he was satisfied with the way he looked; it was Medaka who got him to start telling himself he looked good).

Stepping back out, he found the principal's office quite easily.

"Ah, welcome, Mister Hitoyoshi!" The man, only up to Zenkichi's shoulder, said from behind the desk in a falsetto voice, smiling at him brightly. Zenkichi returned it, though not as brightly or as truthfully as the head of the school; the young man had nothing against anything in this place, but he'd never really liked the new Principal Honekawa.

"Thank you, sir."

"Are you ready for the task? We're starting this in a rough ten minutes."

"Of course. Just tell me one thing, how big of a crowd?"

"Only the freshmen and seniors."

Zenkichi nodded slightly, silently wondering if Medaka was in the middle, a bully or a victim. The latter was, of course, out of the question (he'd seen her train many times and doubted she'd let herself get taken down. Besides, she seemed to be quite popular), but he wasn't sure about the other option; since she was popular, it was likely that she teased other people, but he didn't want to think such seeing as he really loved Medaka, a really nice girl to start with.

"They are gathered in the senior's classroom already, so you can just walk over there right away. Do you need anyone to show you the way?"

"No thank you. I know where it is." Zenkichi replied simply, giving a small nod before he turned and walked out of the room, walking through the corridor once more.

He remembered exactly where he had to go, and was, because of that, walking quite slowly; Zenkichi was nervous, not really knowing what to say or do when he finally stood in front of those kids since he had no plan nor speech whatsoever. Zenkichi was afraid he'd make a fool out of himself, especially in front of Medaka.

If there was anything he didn't want to do, it was to make himself look like an idiot in front of his girlfriend. What if Medaka laughed at him or something?

Zenkichi had told her about his past as Medaka did the same, but he had never said anything about what he meant about bullying and unfairness as such. It'd be the first time Medaka ever got to know what he thought about such, and he wondered what would happen if she knew she was one of the bullies.

He stopped in front of the door, looking at the handle for a few seconds before he knocked and opened it. Stepping inside and closing the door, Zenkichi looked over the crowd; they weren't many, not at all, so he guessed it wouldn't be too bad.

Zenkichi stepped up in front of them all, holding a small smile. He let his eyes drift over the teens once again, and they stopped the moment Medaka's face popped into his view. Their eyes met, the blond's obviously confused, while she was slightly smiling.

"My name is Hitoyoshi Zenkichi," he introduces himself, "And I'm sure your teachers already has explained what I'm here to talk about. So… how many of you bully or tease others?"

He hadn't expected any answer, but for the room to remain so silent, so dead silent, was almost shocking; they were all looking at him, some shocked at his young appearance, and the others just not interested in answering.

"How old are you…?" A girl asked in the middle to the right. Her eyebrows were raised, and she looked quite judging.

"Nineteen. Let's go with another question, how many of you are being, or has been bullied?"

There was another long silence, but then a hand made its way into the air. Zenkichi almost smiled, but held it in and gave a short nod.

"Bullying isn't just tough for the victim, as many thinks. The one teasing others may have had a quite tough life themselves, and can have been bullied too. Maybe they're sad, lonely, and wants to be noticed in a more positive way."

No one said anything in his small break, but he took that as either respect, or boredom. Medaka was staring at him though, and that was a little positive, no?

"I was bullied from the time I was seven to I turned fifteen, and I had to stop it myself. No one stuck up for me, and people I told did nothing about it. One day I hit back, and they stopped all together. My first year in high-school, I befriended the bully I hit, and we're now lovers."

The younger teens were looking bored now, but that was understandable; he was talking about his life, and it was far from interesting.

"Some parents doesn't really pay attention to their children, and they hardly get anything they want. So, when they begin in school they may start teasing other children to get the attention they never get while they're home. I'm not saying they're all having a terrible life and are being treated unfair though, because some are just doing it for fun, and I'm being honest when I tell you that I'm really beginning to hate such people, that can harm anyone for the heck-"

"That's not what you said in bed last night."

Laughter erupted as pretty much everyone turned to look from Zenkichi to Medaka, who was grinning lazily in her chair. He couldn't help but to frown lightly, but he was hurt.

He couldn't believe that, after eleven months, she could just say something like that, and with such a smug voice as well. It didn't just hurt; he wanted throw the mike straight into her face. Still though, Zenkichi held a blank expression. He could not, however, stay in the room for a second longer. Not looking at Medaka, he walked out of the room swiftly, closing the door behind him, trying his best not to slam it.

The moment he opened the entrance door of the school, a choked sob escaped past his lips. Yesterday the two had been having sex. They'd eaten dinner and had a really good time, just like the past eleven months had been to him.

Had Medaka just fucked around with him? Never meant anything on whatever she told him? It was more than unbelievable to think that he'd been played with for almost a year. In all of these thoughts, he couldn't even think of the fact that Medaka had pretty much admitted she bullied others. It could have been a joke, but that wasn't supposed to be likely coming from her.

Zenkichi walked through the school yard, fishing his phone out of her pocket and dialing a number he knew very well.

"Hello?" a familiar voice asked. He could hear the grin in his senior's tone.

Ajimu Najimi, the one Zenkichi is speaking to now, was a tall brunette around his height. She's now a smart housewife married to the shorter Principal Honekawa, but always hid her intelligence behind a childish and flirty behavior.

"I-I need you to come and pick me up, please?" Zenkichi asked as he wiped one of his eyes.

"…...I'll be there in a minute."

* * *

Almost a week passed by before Zenkichi saw Medaka again, and even then had he run away from her, hiding in the crowd. Najimi had also been on the lookout for the woman, keeping her away from him as best as she could.

This was, of course, done by leaving class a little earlier than usual, living with the Honekawas, and rarely going out.

Medaka had been trying to contact him every day, more than once even, but he always ignored them; for all he knew, Medaka was looking for another chance to make a fool out of him. Zenkichi had changed his cell phone number too; despite still loving her, and wanting to be near the young lady anytime, he kept himself from doing that.

Three days later, Medaka appeared on the apartment foyer along with its owner, Principal Honekawa, as Zenkichi and Najimi answered the door. Using eye signals, Honekawa got Najimi to get out of the house, effectively leaving the two alone.

Not knowing what to do, what to say or anything of the sorts, the woman stared at Zenkichi for what seemed like an eternity. When she realized though, that her upset boyfriend would leave unless she'd got to talk with him quick enough.

"Hey there," Zenkichi greeted awkwardly, giving a small smile, which wasn't returned at all.

"Hi."

There was a short break filled with silence, Medaka feeling quite uncomfortable under the blond's stare. She was looking away, but could practically feel the blond's eyes on her, travel up and down her body, but mostly focusing on her face.

"Can we talk?"

"No."

"Alright, I understand what I did was really stupid of me, and I shouldn't have done it, but Zenkichi, I think you're taking this a little too fa-"

Zenkichi slapped her in his face as hard as he could, his expression screwed up in a furious frown. His eyes gave off what he really felt.

"No, I'm not taking this too far; you made a complete fool out of me in front of your friends. You know how I was bullied before, so it should be obvious that I want to help others that have such problems, but you had to come with such a comment like… like that!" Zenkichi snarled.

Her body was tense and she was holding back a couple of tears by biting her lips rather hard. This was something she'd been wanting to avoid more than anything, because she knew she'd end up giving up to him, and that wasn't good, not after what happened.

"But I didn't mean to hurt you." Medaka squeaked, looking at him rather remorsefully. Zenkichi couldn't believe what she was saying however, because it just didn't seem right.

"How could you not mean to? You were grinning like an idiot, and you didn't even come after me! I hate you! How could you just play with me like that?"

"Then why are you crying?" Medaka asked, looking more hurtful, which surprised him more than she'd wanted.

Zenkichi couldn't say anything, not able to as she was about to break down in front of him, which was the last thing he wanted right now. He tried to turn, but Medaka stopped and pulled him close and held him tightly.

"I never wanted to hurt you. I'm a bitch, I know. After you left the classroom, I felt so bad, but running after you just… you remember Kumagawa Misogi right? He is weird. I used to bully him a lot, but I quit after hearing what you had to say. Even though I said such a thing to you, I really respect what you did, alright? You were really brave, talking about such a subject, and still I made a fool out of you, yeah. Zenkichi, I still love you, and I always will. I made a huge mistake, and I understand it very well if you no longer want to be with me, but I really don't want you to leave me."

By now, Medaka wasn't the only one holding on; Zenkichi had both of his arms wrapped tightly around her back. The two stood like that, just enjoying the contact and comforting each other, for a good while, neither wanting to break the silence. It didn't take long though, Zenkichi realized he had something to say.

"I won't trust you as much as I used to, Medaka… but I definitely won't leave you."


End file.
